


Fried Chicken and Murder

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Chickens, Detectives, M/M, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, no one major though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is caught up in a murder, a murder that has been handed to Detective Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Chicken and Murder

Kurt arrived at the scene of the crime just as the press did but thankfully his assistant was batting them away. These days he was so glad for the demon that was Santana Lopez. Detective Kurt Hummel was exhausted and his boss had happily handed him a murder at seven o’clock this morning. Murders were great, for a detective, but they had just got off the back of a long and hard murder case that then turned into a drug cartel kidnapping. The last thing he needed was another long and drawn out investigation. He was supposed to be going home for thanksgiving in a couple of weeks and could not leave a case hanging. A man laid under a tarp in the middle of central park. “What do we know?” Kurt asked Marley, another detective, who was squatted by the side of the body with a note book.   
“This is Carlos Del Potro, forty year old chef at the Spanish restaurant around the corner. He was found by one of the waiters who he usually walks home with. Blaine Anderson, twenty year old student at NYADA, third year and works at the restaurant after classes to save up some money. He left his wallet in the restaurant so ran back to get it. He returned to find a spindly man rummaging through Carlos’ pockets with a knife sticking out of the man’s chest,” Marley explained. The poor kid. Finding his boss dead on the floor only moments after he had left; it must have hit him hard. “We sent Blaine home. We got everything we could from him and he was really shaken up,” Marley explained and Kurt had no objections. 

“Hi Blaine, I’m Detective Kurt Hummel and I would like to ask you a few questions,” Kurt smiled softly as he gestured for a fidgeting Blaine to take a seat in the rec room or as they liked to call it, the family and friends interrogation room.   
“I told the other detective everything I know,” Blaine sighed, rubbing a shaking hand over tired eyes. It was clear to everyone that he had not got a wink of sleep the night before. That was understandable.   
“I mostly want to ask you about Carlos’ life and if he had any enemies,” Kurt asked softly but all his question did was make Blaine look even more like a kicked puppy.  
“I just worked with him and we walked home together after shifts because he lived a block away from me,” Blaine whispered, wiping tears out of his eyes. “I knew that he had no family but he was happy,” he added with a half-hearted shrug.   
“Do you know of anyone that may have wanted to hurt Carlos?” Kurt asked, a reassuring hand on Blaine’s leg.   
“Well I did hear him shouting at an old employee, left before I started,” Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled, they had a lead.

Thankfully for Kurt’s nerves the case was solved quickly and he was on his way to inform Blaine Anderson of their success. It turned out to be the old assistant chef that had flipped on his ex-boss after he was fired and subsequently lost his wife, child and home. It wasn’t pretty but it fit. Blaine had been such a help with no one really knowing their victim and him having no next of kin. It was clear the guilty of leaving Carlos alone that night was still tearing him apart but Kurt had come to like him over the past week. “Hey Kurt, how’s the case going?” Blaine asked, gesturing the officer into his flat. It was strange to think they had grown so close through these odd circumstances.   
“We caught the guy, I brought food to celebrate,” Kurt grinned offering the bucket of fried chicken he had pricked up alone the way to Blaine.   
“Thanks, I love fried chicken and talk of murder. I’ll get the beer,” Blaine laughed sarcastically. This was a strange beginning to what would hopefully be a beautiful friendship. And many more chicken night.


End file.
